


Goblin-less team

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Spider Family 1 [1]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Cussing, Dreams and Nightmares, Fear, Goblin Gas, Goblin!Spiderman, Guilt, Guilt Trip, Losing self, M/M, Shame on me, Sinister 6 plus one more, Spidey drugged and talks to himself out loud, and a whole lot of bullshit, did I mention guilt, hopeless, loosing hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 episode 26,<br/>SpiderMan saved his friends but not himself nor Harry's father. After Nova caught White Tiger, he couldnt save SpiderMan from falling face first into the water. With the team looking for Goblin and SpiderMan, Goblin took SpiderMan and his goblin gas. Thus forcing SpiderMan to be Spider-Goblin. With the Sinister six accepting Spider-Goblin into their group, it was later called Sinister seven. Within being days since SpiderMan has been exposed to Goblin gas, he slowly looses himself to his goblin self. </p><p>Can the team save SpiderMan before it's too late or will SpiderMan cease to exist but to be merely known as Spider-Goblin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapters warnings can change. Before you jump into territory waters, do check here so you are traveling into safe waters. 
> 
> Tags will be updated as you and I go further in the story. I don't know how long these chapters or the story will go. But I will try to get at least to chapter 5. But if we go over you get to see more.

  
Falling. Its all I could remember after Nova saving White Tiger. I could smell this awful oder, it burned my nose,and it made me feel weightless as the waters got dangerously close. One minute I was in the air and the next I was drowning with the water suffocating all my air ways. Making it full to the brim with mucky river water.

The water around me started to darken as I sink lower and lower to the floor. Or at least I thought it was the river's floor. Closing my eyes, I accepted my fate. I accepted my slow suffocating death as the world around me began to fall upon deaf ears. Smiling to myself, we stopped the Goblin who was going to turn the whole Manhattan into Goblin's followers. Curing my friends from being Goblinated. That's a word right, Goblinated? You know like the Terminator. You know what, forget it.

Hope Aunt May will forgive me for giving up. But at least she is saved by the amazing SpiderMan. Or by Peter Parker. A boy who had no family except for his Uncle and Aunt. A boy who later got bitten by a spider which gave him his amazing skills. That is until that boy's uncle got shot, because the boy couldn't save him. The boy took it upon himself to be a hero, to save the people from criminals who dare harm them.

Drifting to unconscious. That's when I felt something dragging me. But I personally don't care.

 

* * *

 

I woke up burning, both physically and mentally. Aches all over, bones snapping and popping. Not only that but my spider senses pounded on my skull nonstop. Thus forming a headache. There was no place where I couldn't have felt pain. I wanted to curl up and nurse up my sanity as everything explode in multitude of pains.

That's when I opened my eyes to see my room being dark. I could sense my head spinning making me close my eyes again and hope the pain cease. But it didn't, because someone with metal legs walked in talking about something unimportant as my excruciating pain.

Apparently they noticed my shift in weight, swiftly I could feel and hear the air spilt into two and then hear metal hit skin. I noticed quickly my senses increased greatly, because I could smell at least three people besides myself, well maybe only three. Not only that, my hearing was aching about being abused from rushing waters, sharpening knives, deep rumbles of voices, some were even quiet.

Taste of horrible water hit my poor tastebuds. But one voice I could recognized, "You see SpiderMan, you either envole with us or not." This was the last I heard before I was out.


	2. Pin and needles may break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is a whole lot of cussing, because spidey doesn't realized he is speaking out loud.

I dreamt of my death. Both physically and mentally, physical because I swallowed so much water in my lungs and my organs. And mental because now I think I'm hearing another voice in me, well besides my two little buddies but this one is new. I have tried talking to it, but it wouldn't respond to me. But it responds to someone else, now I am slightly afraid. Because they (buddies) always come out to talk to me, but now they are being really silent. It's like there gone.

What?! No way, they're my voices and if I want them then I'll have them. I focused on both angle and devil to come home. But for solid minute I got nothing indicating they were never even with me. Which greatly annoyed me.

Mentally I wanted to yell on who took my friends?! But now I noticed something else. I'm starting to feel cold, far too cold and some how... Open? No! Why would I describe myself 'open'?! It makes no sense!!

"Ah you see little spider, that is what you are right now. Open to the public, bleeding through our most successful missions and some recent fails. But soon it will be much like father like son. A son I never had~." Opening my eyes, all I could see was an ugly face which I took it upon myself not to puke onto, but damn this thing is ugly as hell!

"Well I'm happy you won't puke on us, but that's a little insulting calling your father ugly. Since I am the one who made you." Again the voice spoke. How can he answer my non-existing questions?! Okay, who ever that voice belongs to, I'm going to beat you so hard to the floor, your just not going to stand up. Looking around, I could see other people but I paid them no attention because I was more focus on my latest mission. It's called '#Beat Down Time'. I know I need better hashtag names, but it's the best I got since neither devil nor angle will answer my damn call.

"He appears to be talking to himself.... out loud? You sure we can't just kill him?" Wait? Where are these damn voices coming from?! It's annoying as hell to focus on one damn mission. And killing your friendly neighborhood SpiderMan isn't going to do you any damn good, because I'll come back to kick you back where ever you belong to. Turning my head backwards I nearly snapped whatever hold me down, because holy fucking god where in the hell did you people get a big ass lizard?!? I swear if Loki is behind this shitty wanna be villain bullshittty list, he can sign right the fuck up now, because I'm am sold, he made this tiny ass garden lizard into a Godzilla wanna be.

"No, we must keep him alive. Though his talking is annoying, but soon he won't be talk for long. And then he will become on of us." Really, fuck you random voice because you can suck a damn water bottle's non-existing dick. "Maybe we should cut out his tongue for his causing spree." And also fuck you too. As if on cue, a glass container started to surround me while I struggle on whoever is holding me. Maybe straps, you know the one that doctors used to hold their patients down while you drive the needle into you? You get it right? No. Okay.

"Your struggle is pointless, you might as well accept your fate. Then we will work on for that mouth of yours." Ummm.... Let me see if I am free tomorrow evening? Hmm look at that, oh I'm so sorry to disappoint you random voice one, but I'm busy tomorrow thinking how the hell did you people get inside my head. Because let me tell you, it's hard getting into my head. Especially when I have a voice that won't respond back to me.


	3. Screams and explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: well more cussing but other words safe~

“Dont worry little spider, it wont take much longer.” Why is it me who get caught and then experimented on? Will I ever catch a break!? We'll be back after the break. Oh, what we're on? Fuck.

Well to remind you, I got caught during my swimming lessons with no one, while drowning because why the hell not. Then some person drag me out of my comfort zone, remember kids say ‘No’ to those who touch you wrongly. Since I couldn't speak at the time, I couldn't say ‘no’ to this stranger. Which of course passing out from the lack of air, because we mortal humans need air. And now I'm caught with my pants down, figuratively, and-

“Oh shut up already! How much longer for the glass to completely close so we can gas him?” Voice two (who sounds like a crybaby) yelled. Wait, gas me? Is it the funny gas, that dentist used to knock your ass out. “The glass container will close in a few short seconds. Then we will see how long his lungs will last after screaming.” Voice three said calmly. I'm pretty sure the ‘funny’ gas isn't supposed to make you scream. Now you might be a bit druggy and see clowns. Which trust me, they are unusual by themselves. It even unnerving when there's more together. It's like a pack, and the pack is just supposed to give you neat things but those things turn out it be very bad things.

By the way it was very rude to interrupt me by explaining the viewers what is happening. And trust me, they will be confused and become an angry mob. Oh shit, when the hell did this closed up?! Oh right voice three said seconds. For some strange feeling, I got a feeling I won't like what's going to be lingering in the air. You should really learn not to pollute the air with toxic gasses and harm people's air, it is kind of rude to do so. Because not everyone wants to be an ugly mug like yourself. Though I can give you a card to plastic surgeon who can fix you right up or a card to a medieval festival. You look like a gargoyle that could use a lift. Get it lift? Oh forget it.

“Yes, humorous. But soon we will become like a family.” Voice one said. Really, who married your ugly ass mug to kidnap me while I was having a peaceful moment to myself. You really need to learn when a person wishes to be alone or to mourn. Wait would it be voice two who married your mug, now I'm not dashing on guys loving other guys just know you’re a really bad looking person. Besides that, I hope this isn't your honeymoon kind of gift, to kidnap someone and change them the way you like. Because that's all kinds of wrong.

“I'll make you the world's most hated Spider Man. And your team cannot stop us, as we will rule the world.” Voice-y voice one said with too much grin and gin. “Then rename you as Spider-Goblin. Spider with the mouth.” Well you see big guy, that title is already taken by a guy known as Deadpool. Do you know him, you see he has a bigger mouth than I do. And dear god he can't be killed, which is annoying as hell. For once I would fight him then talk to you and your petty so called ‘team’. And I only see about five people which all don't work well as a team. Instead do their own thing just to a) kill me, b) to destroy my humanity, c) to rule the world, or d) get rid of all competition between you all and then enslave everything and everyone and then used them like a tissue paper.

“Good-bye Spider Man. It's been a pleasure to see you for the last time. But now I want to awaken someone deep inside you that you refuse to let free. Sleep well. Gas him now, Doctor Octavius.”

“Certainly, Goblin. Night spider.” Voice four (?) said. All that's all too kind but I am in no mood to- that's when I saw green gas spill through the hole. Sucking up my breath, I knew it wouldn't hold long but I refuse to breath any of that shit. And refuse to comply to their damn shit. Not without a fight. Where's Danny when I need him? Where's my team when I desperately need their help, please don't let them think I was dead. I could feel myself losing conscience from the lack of air flow. Letting little or no breath through my nose, but somehow through my struggles, my body went against me. Taking a small breath in, then bam! It was almost immediately because of my gagging reflexes, burning smell of toxic (?), eye watering experience that I never want to experience again. I could feel my skin burn from its deadly kisses, bones breaking and reforming roughly, my sights change dramatically from colors to black and white, skin stretching unnaturally. Hell my suit couldn't take much pressure as the fabric started to rip as my body change. As of all common logic went flying through the room, I couldn't hold back a scream of pain which racked through my voice box. I started to thrash around in my little straps, popping them one by one. When I finally got free, I couldn't help but fall down to the floor in pain, body shaking, nails getting longer by each passing breath, more fabric ripping, head pounding and somehow reproducing horns underneath my jaw bone and skull. I was so glad some of my suit stayed intact. That's when I heard the voice which wouldn't speak to me.

“Goblin, I'm home now.”

I knew my mask somewhat stayed intact. Except the little holes on the skull part and the bottom piece with my mouth. That's when I was forced back from my own head, thanks to mental Goblin me. Shit, hope the team finds me or other words we're screwed.


	4. Bank Robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half-way finished!

We look everywhere for our team leader. Ever since I couldn't have reached him in time, he was somewhere out there. More likely alone and injured. And there's no way of contacting us, until we got a lock in with Webhead's com. All we could hear was screams, it rang through SHEILD's base.

Everyone who was around knew trouble was there and we couldn't find him. During all the screaming, there was a growl. Dangerously close to the com, as if someone was causing our leader pain. Slowly the screams starts to die off but the growls become louder and louder. Not only that, but something or someone scraping metal upon metal. Tension rose quickly and like anything else the call was cut short.

But this message played through, "Goblin, I'm home now."

Immediately we started rushing around, making orders, well more of silent orders. But now we know Webhead is alive but more likely captured and tortured. "Someone track Spider-Man's com and team, I am sending you to a bank robbery that is north street. We will stay here to track his com, but until then we need you go stop whatever crimes that are happening." Fury said almost angrily. We can see he is trying to be calm about what is happening.

White Tiger, PowerMan, IronFist, and I agreed. It's been days since we heard anything from Webhead. And now, we are afraid, though we are trying our best to hide it. I blame myself for not catching him when he really needed me. 'Don't worry Peter, we're coming to save your ass just give us little bit of time.'

Flying ahead of the team, they weren't too far from me. Heading to North street is a bit difficult seeming as we are not Webhead ,who could make there in a matter of minutes, but we get there before the enemy had the chance to run. That's when I saw the classic colors for a Spider-Man suit. But this was all ripped and further most damaged by sudden body growth. I silently wished that was our team leader! Because it almost looked like the Goblin!

"Stand down goons! And put back the money you were planning on taking!" Yelling through the building to see the classic Sinister five. Kraven started shouting out things while Doc Oc was telling someone else to hurry up. Please tell me, please tell me our leader isn't a goblin. That's when the true Goblin Osborn appeared through the smoke while a devilish grin. "Ahhh, if it isn't Spider-Man's team. Glad to see you again."

"What did you do to our Webhead?" I shouted as Goblin's smile grew more widely than before. "Why don't you see for yourself." Barely a turn of heads, I saw the similar suit that was destroyed, and dear god! "Wow, I mean come on. He now more uglier looking than before. And you couldnt have chosen a different color of green." I stated without much a thought pass through my non-filtered mouth.

Hearing the growl that was similar to the growl we heard on the com. I couldn't help but shake and think how sorry I was that I couldn't have saved him twice! We need our leader back, but first we need Doctor Connors. Then we can worry about Spidey later. Feeling more scared than I have ever felt, I knew the team was more angrier than before. Like this I took charge, "White Tiger, PowerMan, and IronFist take out team ugly while I deal with Webhead. Remember take the lizard down."


	5. Bank Robbery 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap! It's the after math of the Bank Robbery, which the team learns about the new Sinister seven and about their team leader. Now I love Nova, so I wanted to make him think twice before doing anything too rash (thanks to Spidey). 
> 
> Warnings: cussing still
> 
> Btw, still half way done! Just need to add more and bam this chapter will be finished.

The fight was long and hard, luckily enough web-head told us where Doc. Connors keeps the antidote. But we all learned something new today, Spider Man holds back on all attacks when he was Spider Man and not goblinized. Thank god for SHEILD tech because I knew we wouldn't hold on for much longer if the Sinister five with Spider-Goblin. You know what! No, we're changing the name because it sounds like I ate a lot of cotton. Goblin-Spider. There we go.

I swear villains need to take a class for "villainous names to make some heroes (heroines) to fear you or have a better name before the heroes (heroines) change it." Wasnt Doc Connors with us? Like in SHEILD and not captured by Goblin. Well you see, SHEILD was busy with us and their TriCarrier to noticed sto-aways. That is until Doc Connors hit the alarm system after he already gave Spider Man the cure to stop Goblin. But instead he used it individually on us so we could help him stop the Goblin and maybe cure him from his hellish nightmare.

"-ova!"

Snapping back to my team, I slightly turn my head towards them. "Yes, guys?" I could tell from their looks, I missed something really important. "Nova, your the only one who could get close to Spider man. Without much of an issue." Wait- Hold up! "What, no?! If you didn't know, I got my ass handed to me on a silver platter. And it almost turn to a literal stance. Because my smart idea was to take Spider down by myself, which let me tell you. I suck at a lot of shit. But this once I knew I messed up. Cause I couldn't even get close enough to arms reaches for him." Forgetting I said that out loud was enough the whole team rose at least one eyebrow at me. Fuck, that's right.

"Well right now, you are the only one to get close enough. But you don't need to be in arms reaches. Just use enough power to shoot it at Spider Man." Fury stated at me while I went into deep thought. I know, I look like the guy to not think things through, then your right. But when it come to my fearless leader and my closest best friend, I would stop and think of a way to put it back together. Like White Tiger can adapt to somewhat sudden changes, so can IronFist,- you know what everyone else but me. I can't handle some much sudden changes because it puts me on the spotlight. And if SpiderMan was here, he would be on the spotlight instead of me.

Like trust me, I love being on the spotlight but not this much. Because this, this is for my friend and my leader and this is just too much. Already lost too much and I don't want to lose another person. Silently I sighed to myself.

This is going to be a long day.

\-------------------

"Doc Connors, glad to have you back from being Lizard but right now. We need your help. Can you whip up another anti-goblin so we can cure Spidey's ugly mug." I asked to the greatest doctor on SHEILD's TriCarrier. Because come on, Spidey trust Doc Connors. Though he does trust us, but none of us are trained in medical and biology DNA de-maker.

"Of course. But it will take time to 'whip up' another batch of 'anti-goblin' to bring Spider Man back." He quoted off of me. I'm so proud! We already knew it would take time but of course I had to blurt out. "How much time do you need?"

"Two hours at least. But it should go relatively smooth if everything didn't get destroyed when I was the Lizard." 


	6. Unwanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now rated M. 
> 
> Warning: Unwated sex, underage sex

After the conversation with Doc Connors, we all went separate paths. I , being the chef and all, went into the kitchen. I normally do this when its my time to cook or when I need to calm down. Right now, I seriously need to chill before I loose it. Silently, I started looking through the fridge for some things here and there kind of deal. My mind kept lingering to Peter, how he is stuck looking like that while we sit on our asses and twiddling our thumbs until something comes up.

Then of course, my mind thinks it so funny to think of Peter's Aunt. Who has no clue where her nephew is and leave it up to Agent Coulson to think of some big fat lie. It's not even the half lie half truth. I wanted to tell her the shit her Peter went through, but that goes to telling her his secret identity. And he wants to keep it a secret.

That's when I fucking lost it, my mind thought it was even more funnier to replay his screams. Agonized screams. Like I faced worst, but this... This is my team leader who almost always gets out looking like a badass, like you might as well throw bombs behind him, because that's when he looks like every time he gets harmed or any other things. It pained me remembering his screams, like I just want to hold him and tell him everything is alright. Tell him he didn't have to do this shit, that he can go home, that we are there to protect him from any more shit bags like Osborn did.

But we can't. God I wish he was here. Feeling weak after an episode like that, I fell to the floor sobbing quiet cries while everything in the kitchen was either destroyed or ruined.

\---------

I remember seeing bits and pieces of my team. They stood there, Nova glowing unnaturally blue, White Tiger in a protective stance, PowerMan scowl while popping his fingers, and lastly IronFist somewhat calming and I knew they were worried but I was scared.

Scared that I won't be able to hold back any more of my powers. I could see some of the members of sinister six were with me every step of the way. I know I grabbed something heavy, I could hear whispers, I could see fear into the people's eyes while I grab whatever it was, that was heavy. Then after words, I could hear them. Goblin and his crew mutter about Lizard. Something about Lizard, does it bother me. No, but from their looks they are between being pissed and shrugging it off nonchanted.

Somehow I could see their looks, well except Goblin. It was hated looks, besides I rarely talk anymore. I hiss. That's all. I was making some type of webbing until Goblin called me. Which I followed him out of the big sewer rooms, to see a messed up bed.   
Well a smaller room, messed up bed, and some crazy toys. Maybe? All weirdly shaped, sized, and colors. Turning around I saw Goblin taking off his amour piece by piece, it wasn't helping, he told me to take off my outfit. I mean sure, I took off my outfit even if I didn't want to.

I need to make a mental note to make a suit where it isn't skin tight. Seeing him come closer to me, I unknowingly took a few steps back. It went like this until I was pinned to a wall. I could feel his heat on me when he grabbed my dick. I felt fear in me, as he continued rubbing my balls softly and then a quick rough pull repeatedly. _No! No, let go!_ I wanted to yell but somehow I couldn't. That's when I was roughly turned around and like this I saw his swollen dick pressed up against me. I tried to struggle but Goblin-Spider was enjoying this. Sensing me squirm and yell. That's when his dick roughly entered in me.

I could hear his laughter while he 'took his time'. I screamed in more pain with each rough thrust that popped and slapped my skin. I could feel Goblin-Spider whimper as I screamed. All I could hear was animal like screams, whimpers, and growls over took the room. Feeling my back pinned so roughly on the floor almost made me forget the unwanted sex with Harry's father. _I never wanted this! Why, why do you do this?!?_


	7. Unstable-ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova slowly looses himself to emotions and Peter is disappear more and more as the time goes by. Sadly though this is only half of what's going to happen. Team bonding will come soon. Poor Nova, sorry baby. Sorry Peter.

After my accident in the kitchen, I try to ignore the many looks from SHEILD agents. Because they were the ones who helped me cleaned up my mess. I wanted so badly to curl up and sleep away these dark thoughts. There was no way to reclaim my crown after that mess, so I started a simple system. If I feel like I'm going to have another "accident", I will head to the training room and use my power there. I mean, it hasn't happened in a while and of course 'knock on wood' it won't happened again.

That is until I saw the sick looks from my teammates. Just like this, I opened the door which my friends haven't made a single movement as- wow real mature, people! Turning my head, I could hear moans and animal like whines echo throughout the room. I am so glad my helmet is hiding my blushing, because I could feel my face heating up. No! No! That's when I heard this one sound and I could recognized that sound anywhere. Peter! What is that sick fuck doing to you, Pete!

The whole room was silent while this played through, at first it was loud and louder to the point where there were screams. These are not screams of pain, instead screams of... Relief? The screen is black, so we couldn't see anything. That's when we could hear a mattress in the background. Then more movement, more screams, more animalistic sounds, until everything went silent. "You've done well, Spider-Goblin. And now your mine, all mine."

That's when I felt it. Feeling helpless, anger, and everything of the mix. No! I got to leave! Leaving the room without a single thought as I head straight to the training room and unleashed all my emotions and turned it into energy. Powerful energy. Destructive energy. The last thing I could remember before loosing it entirely, was the muffle cry where Peter said 'no'. I could feel him screaming 'no' while whatever it is took full control. It was the last thing I thought of, the last thing tearing through my head, my last thought before I charged up to the LMD's.

\-----------------

I woke up, dazed, feeling nothing, used, and completely empty. I know Spider-Goblin is pleased, happy, full, and awake. I started talking less and less. Started disappearing less and less. Now, I am alone.

I have nothing left to fight for. I'm empty. Neither half full or half empty, but completely and utterly empty. Gone. Distant. Filthy. Dirty. And lastly used. It's been days since I was exposed to the Goblin gas. I tried fighting but it almost never works. I'm broken. Wingless. No longer pure.

\----------------

"-va!"

I felt angry. I felt more and more... Destructive. Or is it another feeling? I don't know and I don't care anymore to question it. Because that green burger _**raped**_ my best friend. My leader. Our mother hen. I don't bother looking at the clock, because I know we cannot save our fearless leader. We. Can. Not. Save. Him.

We just can't! It's like the Goblin-Spider what to show something but somehow doesn't know we are there listening. It just pisses me off.

"-ova!!" There goes the voice. Haha! Lost in the sound of madness! Lost my mind to the sound. Lost it. Haha! Wow, I'm laughing while my best friend is getting his cherry popped by some green snot.

**What kind of friend am I?**

_Oh you know, the one who fucking lost it. That's who!_

Wow, I can't even save my friend. My leader. _**What kind of team leader am I, if I can't even save our own leader?**_ I so fucking done with this shit. So done with emotions. With **these** emotions! Because **these** caused nothing but trouble! Making me unstable. "Nova!" I turned around and yell "WHAT?!?" Without even looking at who yelled my name. I know anger. I know sadness. And yet, I know nothing of what a true leader feels.


	8. Teambonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova's energy starts to consume him as his emotions got the best of him. Unsure what to do he finally lost it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I will do a Teambonding chapter. Because imagine being in Nova's position, your leader who is fearless and completely badass and who is like a older brother to you, who trusts you to catch him if he falls, and gets experimented on by the Sinister six, learn Spider-Man is no longer Spider-man but Goblin-Spider who doesn't recognize you. Then later you get to hear your best friend/older brother/leader get rapped by your enemy while you are there watching/listening it go down. And hear the enemy say your leader/friend/whatever is theirs. 
> 
> He was bound to crack at some point.

Through the cameras of SHEILD, Nova was glowing dangerous color of blue, it getting brighter and darker in shades, to the point it was a blackish-blueish color around him. Many of the agents have reported of Nova loosing it a few times. But now, they get to see first and second hand of Nova's true power. The energy levels were going above the average radiation of the Treserack alone. This was a big problem for everyone who is in radiation distance. Though the three teenagers could tell Nova is loosing it. He won't be able to handle anymore stress like this.

White Tiger suggested to keep certain things away from Nova. Though, Spider-Man did said "No more secrets". But this point, when the team isn't being stable enough, someone will be bound up to keep things from one another. Cameras were panning through Nova's energy scales, while the other cameras were watching the reaction of the team themselves.

"Nova!" White Tiger yelled once more after the few attempts which had failed. That's when Nova's dark energy turn a little shades lighter. "WHAT?!?" He yelled back. Everyone outside of the room knows how him and Spider-Man got along. Almost like two pieces of the puzzle put together. "Nova, we understand what you are feeling. But using your energy for this isn't worth it. Trust me. Spidey once told me if we have something bugging us, we need to tell it to the team." She looked into Nova, hearing her voice waver between sadness and anger was noticeable throughout the whole room. Both inside and outside.

Sadly though, Nova doesn't know about how much the damage was for the 'anti-goblin' serum. Lizard apparently destroyed half the room and some of the equipment to make the 'anti-goblin' serum. It would take more than two hours to make it. "Team?! Team!? I don't see a team! I see nothing of such, I see nothing. Nothing but red. And how would you feel the same? You weren't the one to fly, you weren't the one to try to catch him while he fell into the river, you aren't the one who feels beyond guilty! He trusted me to catch him but I DIDNT! I COULDN'T CATCH HIM IN TIME! And he fell into the fucking water!!"

The room was silent. "You didn't hear the same screams as I heard. I heard pain, pain from Peter. Far too much pain, and now I heard the green snot fucking popping his cherry when he whispered a 'no'. But did the green shit do anything, NO! He went on like that was the time of his fucking life! And we still can't fucking find our damn leader!" Nova slowly lowered himself down, though the shades of his energy didn't lighten up a bit. But it did get slightly duller. No one knew what to do for the traumatized kid. Fury just sat back and watched incase he has to pull the plug on Nova. Nova agreed through the papers that if his powers got out of control he will put him down.

When Nova reached the floor, his powers slowly started lifting. But his stance was suggesting something else. Slowly the three members of their team huddled closer to Nova, understanding his pain and regret. When the team hugging Nova, slowly Nova's powers shut off and the only thing left was a crying child unsure what to do while hugging his teammates. No one moved for a bit while they hug the poor child.


	9. Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the meltdowns with Nova, we later find out about his enchanced abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost over with. Love you Nova baby, you too Peter. 
> 
> If you want more of Protective mother hen Peter the. I suggest looking into Mystery_Name's stories because dear god it soo fucking good and sweet and ahggggggg. 
> 
> But yes, go to Mystery_Name and there was another person but I forgot their name.

It was days, since the last time we saw or heard from both sinister five and Goblin-Spider. Doc Connors finally made some progress after the whole mess, which I helped him after my breakdown. I started using my powers for useful things, like meddling some metal together, heating certain chemicals to certain temperatures and such. It's been increasingly well. Agent Coulson has me benched until I was needed. Do I blame him?

No, I truly don't. Because it was to be expected after my mental meltdown. Though some agents did come to me, they wish me well or to have a great day. Someone even said "The sun comes out every single day to see your smile." At first I was completely unsure but now I am a little bit happy. My friends do check up on me, which I check up on them. But I can't help but feel sad, Webhead is alone. No friends there to help him, though he has us but we're sitting ducks.

Snapping back into reality, I see Doc Connor is mumbling on and on about certain chemicals, formulas, quantities, and lengthens. At first I didn't understand him and his mumbling, but since I started hanging out here. I am slowly putting the pieces together about the formula and how much for this and that. It goes on and on, besides I could tell how stressed the Doc was. But I know he used his stress for something good while I had either meltdowns or energy transfers. But ever since my meltdown, I started learning about transferring certain emotions into energy, which is get this weird shade of blue. In the beginning I panicked because I thought I was loosing it but I soon found out how I did it. And how I was controlling it.

Doc Connor was interested about this new found abilities. At least I wasn't the only one curious about my powers and abilities. He studies me while I study him. Well study, I mean helping him whenever he needs help. No wonder Spidey likes him so much. He's a very relaxed kind of person once you get to know him.

Well some point, Doc Connors and I were talking about transferable energy readings from my meltdown and how it was similar to the Teseract. At first I didn't have clue what a "Teseract" was until I saw it. "That would mean, you could maybe open portals to certain places with enough energy?" I though it was a statement at first until I realized it was a question. "I don't know Doc. It seems highly impossible. And that was very hypocritical of me, because Spidey going through portals more than we have together is a lot to say." I could see the gleam in his eyes, it burns with curiosity.

That was until PowerMan busted the door down, he had this look that means 'shit went down. Grab your shit were heading out, now.'

"Nova, sinister five has appeared in down town, west avenue. Meet you there in a minute." Like this he high tailed out of the room. But here's the thing, I was benched. Am I not anymore? "You should go, Nova. Give Green Goblin a solid punch in the face for me." Turning my head to him, I could see something strong. I knew he was brave but his eyes showed something else. Nodding, I quickly left. "Down town, west avenue. Here I come."

\-----

When I made it there, I could hear motorcycles not too far behind. I didn't expect the sinister five to just stand there. _'No, not all of them. Okay, that's good news.'_ They're back to their usual behavior. Well somewhat, but not completely. "Hey there fellas. Would you like _the usual_ or **_the sunny side up knuckle sandwich_**?" God, I'm slowly turning into Peter. Dear god, give me some better lines brain or were going to have a divorce.

Wait, can you get a divorce for your brain? No, okay Im doomed. I can sense my team behind me while I started my normal banter. "Ahhh, Nova it's been far too long. How did you like the sound of your leader moaning underneath me?" He said a bit smug like. I know my brain did a complete loop around. _'Keep your cool, Nova. He is trying to get underneath your skin._ ' Sighing loudly "Your really messed up in the head to think its _cool_ to have sex with your leaders. Even more messed up to have sex with the enemies leaders. Don't you like hate each other? Because this love-hate relationship is going to have to end there buddy. Like take a couple of minutes for you to marinate on that long ass speech."

Staying there for a few seconds. But I could see how this would somehow end. Taking my chances, I yell out orders. "White Tiger your on Beetle, PowerMan your on Kraven, and IronFist your on Doc Oc, I'm going after the shit face. And whatever you do, don't let them escape." They nodded. I rushed after my target, but forgetting its 'sinister five' not 'sinister four' I forgot the last member of their group.

But right now, Nova needs to express some rage to dick face here.

\----

The fight lasted a little longer than we would've expected it. Taking the trash out, we dealt with the final member, which was Taskmaster. Our fight with him was getting no where until I started building up on different emotions, which of course giving the orders to make a new combo.

White Tiger gone for the casual swipe, but with a different motion. Even though Taskmaster was dodging them all, what he wasn't expecting was PowerMan and IronFist punching him in the back. Then White Tiger practically threw him up in the air. Using emotion as energy, I did the final hit. Which I call it the 'cosmic punch' because the color was a black-blue color and it reminded me of space.

When we finally got back, the SHEILD agents were interrogating each members of the sinister five. Though none of them spoke much unlike Green Goblin. All he talked about was the sex with Spide- no. Goblin-Spider. I couldn't stand listening to him talk about his virginity and other shits. Like this I left, I walked all the way to Doc's lab.

I told him what had happen, and of course he listened to me. Now I had my head down when I told him the story because I was tired. Using emotions as power was difficult and very **tiring** \- hee get it?

Oh my god, I'm now making shitty puns. Noooo!!!


	10. Drown in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The watches did indeed give away the location of Spider-Man or Goblin-Spider. It's almost over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Drown in you - Daughtry (I suggest listening to this song while reading).

I know Goblin-Spider is waiting for Goblin, but he is getting impatient of waiting. The world looks dull to me and around me. I could feel his emotions, but I cannot feel mine. I can hear his thoughts, but not my own. Why does the world around me seem so dull, now?

I can remember that night. I could feel Goblin-Spider's smug smile, I could feel 'bite marks' or 'love bites' from that thing... The beast... I hope my team will save me now. Oh who am I lying to?! No one is going to save me! I'm stuck as this thing, and I'm no longer me! I'm an ' _ **it**_ '. Nothing more and nothing less.

I know I'm losing this war between myself (or what was myself) and that thing. I could remember someone, well some people. But I could remember them all, except this one. It isn't me, well that's a half lie, I mean the lively old lady. Her short grey hair, her light purple shirt, and her unbelievable sense of adventure.

I'm surprised how she didn't pop a hip or break a leg or arm or any other part of her body.

\----

"We're not asking a second time, Goblin. Tell us where Spider-Man is."

"He should be in bed after having fun in bed with him. Filling him to the brim." Hearing his smug tone made me shiver. I hate people like him. I could hear his laugh, like a haunted nightmare. Here we are, sitting on our asses, thinking Goblin will tell anything about Goblin-Spider. When in reality he was only talking about the sex he had with him.

When we got them in their cages, we've noticed their new "toys". We waited for hours, but not once did these watches (?) tell where they were. There were a few hints but other than that, it was clean. Except Goblins, because we later found out it was Spider-Mans sperm.

It took me a while to not bust into unstableness. I felt anger rose in me. Lucky enough my teammates recognize my silent movements. Leaving the watch behind, I walked away. I started taking breathing technics to help me, so far it has worked.

When I finally made it to Doc's lab, he was nearly finished. Like about eighty percent kind of like finished. That's when I could hear a song, ' _There's a place where you can light the fire and watch it burn. Lay it down and lose it all._ '

I could remember my past, I could remember the places where I burned things to the floor. I could remember everything I once was and now, I'm not so sure. Remembering children and mothers scream in pain, lost, sorrow. ' _Did I bring this on myself. Can I get out alive._ '

That's when I felt a hand, snapping out, I could see IronFist. "Friend, we have the location of Spider-Man." I couldn't tell what emotion it was. But I didn't stay to find out, because all I could think of was ' **Hang on Webhead, I'm coming. We're coming.** '

' _There's a place where you can light the fire and watch it burn'_


	11. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man is gaining back his memories and he is mentally fighting off Goblin-Spider.

I lay here thinking, what I am doing here? That's when I saw something, it was bright. Somehow Goblin-Spider said 'threat' to them. When all I see was help and hope. "Okay, Webhead. It's okay, we're here to take you home. Away from this hell hole." I could hear a voice. The voice was torn.

When the light died down, I could see someone looking stupid. But nevertheless looking like a hero. That's when something triggered my memory, I don't know how he did it, but I wanted more. I started asking. Questioned to a silent voice. That was until the silent voice spoke. 'SHUT IT! YOU ARE **NOT** IN CONTROL! I AM, THE GOBLIN-SPIDER. **NOT** YOU SPIDER-MAN!'

That's when one by one memories started over flowing, like a kick start. I recognize them, they are _MY_ friends. They are _MY_ team. Nova, White Tiger, IronFist, and PowerMan. That's when I screamed back with a venomous tone _'NO, YOU HAVE UNDERESTIMATED_ **ME** _! AND YOU ALSO UNDERESTIMATE_ **MY** _TEAM! I WILL GAIN CONTROL, AND_ YOU _WILL DIE OFF LIKE THE LITTLE VIRUS YOU ARE.'_

I started mentally fighting back, wanting to control my own body. I wanted control. I need to control it before it attacks my friends. Mentally I knew where everything was, taking a little bit of control (to certain parts of the body), I forcefully slammed it to the wall. I could hear it yelling at me but right now, I didn't care. I need to protect my friends.

I need control over my mouth, fighting it left and right until it started losing the battle. Having full control, I could see their looks. "F-Friends." Stating calmly but it was pained. Seeing their looks I went on. "Ca-can't control. T-take th-the shot. Now." I left myself opened, but I could see their looks. I know I cannot hold it for much longer, that's when I saw a flash of light and everything darken far too quickly.

I saved my friends.

\----

Looking at Goblin-Spider, my stomach was doing a backflip, but it wasn't the good kind of backflip. Seeing his blank eyes told more than they can say. "Okay, Webhead. It's okay, we're here to take you home. Away from this hell hole." Pained, but I ignore how my voice was giving away my emotions.

Seeing it looking at us, I could tell Peter isn't with us. That's when everything suddenly change, it started growling. Turning its head away from us, apparently talking to something or someone that isn't there. Peter, please don't give up.

Then the unexpected happened, the Goblin-Spider started to attack itself as if- No Peter is here with us. He's attacking back, but we had no clue if we should attack him. Then everything changed, it stood perfectly still. Looking at us, I could see brown eyes looking at us. It was Peter! "F-friends... Ca-can't control.... T-take th-the shot. Now." His voice was raspy and raw. Anger was clearly there as well as pain.

Seeing his eyes fade slowly, I took the shot before anyone else. Because it's the least I could do to make up for the 'catch me'. Seeing him lay there, I couldn't help but think about how sorry I was. "Fury, we got him." Hearing IronFist say this I was so glad, because my voice would betray me before I could even say the first word. Walking over his sleeping body, I placed a hand on him. Whispering softly, "Don't worry Webhead, we will have you back to normal soon. Just fight for a little bit longer."


	12. Not Gonna Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview:  
> Landing back on my feet, I hold my hands out and focus on another energy beam but this was going to hit a lot harder. Feeding the beams with emotions, I could sense coolness on me. I smiled lightly as the beam got so big I almost couldn't see Goblin-Spider. So this is what IronFist mean about being calm before the storm? Waiting for him too get close enough, I saw my chance. The beam was getting too strong for me to handle but I didn't need to hold it any longer. Letting it all go, it forced the Goblin-Spider to cease his attack. With his arms blocking the light, I started to walk slowly towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Not Gonna Die - Skillet

"Hey, Doc we got Spider-Man. Do you have the anti-goblin serum ready?" Seeing him with shot. Seeing new his eyes, it showed me something else. But what, I have no clue. "Yes I do, Nova. We will have to be quick about it. I don't know how long Goblin-Spider will stay down, but let's not find out." Nodding in agreement, we rush down the hallways to the medical hall.

Entering inside the room, his team got Goblin-Spider ready for the antidote while my team were watching outside of inner circle. Leaving the doctors alone, I stayed next to my team, we watched as everything started going our way.

Well that's until Goblin-Spider woke up and attack everyone. "White Tiger and PowerMan, get the doctors out of here! IronFist your with me!" Nodding we all went off. Rushing off to attack, I took the higher grounds while IronFist took the bottom half. During halfway in the battle it was only me left, because White Tiger was helping PowerMan. IronFist was K.O.ed right around Goblin-Spider's tenth attack.

I need to focus, focusing on my target. I could not help but see Spider-Man in there. That's when Goblin-Spider started attack PowerMan and White Tiger with no care, but to simply destroy them. With PowerMan taking hits left and right with no pause or in betweener, he was out of it. White Tiger was getting smashed round like the Hulk did to Loki, I felt anger.

I need his attention on me so White Tiger can get the antidote. Whistling loud enough for him to pause his attacks. "Your fight is with me, snot." Floating a bit from the ground, but when I did land, I could see his smile. Dropping his latest victim, he focused on me.

Here's the thing, between Spider-Man and the Hulk, they are predictable. Seeing him charge at me, I use my beams to slow his attack which worked. I could see him struggling for a bit until I dodge his left swing. Stopping my beam for a good minute, regaining his attention, he done another charge but this time there was no room for another beam.

Having to dodge hits and throwing hits took a lot from the both of us. But that's when I saw White Tiger gain her senses. There's hope, just need to fight more. Looking back at him, I could see his attack. But there was no room to dodge, taking the hit nearly knocked me out. But I can't give up now, no!

Landing back on my feet, I hold my hands out and focus on another energy beam but this was going to hit a lot harder. Feeding the beams with emotions, I could sense coolness on me. I smiled lightly as the beam got so big I almost couldn't see Goblin-Spider. So this is what IronFist mean about being calm before the storm? Waiting for him too get close enough, I saw my chance. The beam was getting too strong for me to handle but I didn't need to hold it any longer. Letting it all go, it forced the Goblin-Spider to cease his attack. With his arms blocking the light, I started to walk slowly towards him.

"H-Hey White Tiger, if your going to wait any further we might not get Spider-Man back. I c-can't hold on for much longer." I didn't need to look to know her look, to know she nodded at me, to know she already has the antidote, to know she already gave the antidote to Spider-Man. When his back slammed to the wall in full force, i let go of all power. Which disappeared as I fell on my hands and knees.

I knew I was breathing roughly from how much power I put into that beam. But it was enough to give Spider-Man the antidote. Like this, all conscience thought I had vanished as everything faded around me. I slept a blissful sleep, no dreams or nothing. Just emptiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a battle scene to show that Nova can indeed hold his own with Spider-Man, if they went all out it. No holding back punches or power. And in the Ultimate Spider-Man Rocket did say, Nova has yet to open the other fraction of his power.
> 
> Now imagine what it would be like, to see Nova using his full powers to protect his friends. And I have a hypotheses that Nova's untapped power would be the level of the "Tresseract". If you have no clue what a Tresseract is, it's basically a small cube with the potential to open portals to other parts of the world. It was showed in Avengers (first) Movie, and they said about the "Tresseract" radiation level which is as much as the Sun itself. Now of course let's say his untapped power would be more of nine Suns (Star Wars) which would be "equal to or more than" the Tresseract. But of course they didn't experiment the cube any further, so of course let's also say the untapped power of the Tresseract is also equivalent to nine Suns. 
> 
> Omg, I am rant. Basically Nova is the level of nine Suns and can hold his own in a fight with Spider-Man if there was no holding back. And Spider-Man can hold himself in a fight with Nova, once again 'no holding back' part. Both of these leaders are very powerful.


	13. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, everyone is healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story. Now I have a couple of other ideas. But I would have to write them down. ;) Once again thank you for reading/commenting/kudo-ing/ and ect.

Standing on a rooftop, as the sun settles on the horizon, I looked ahead to see Traper was causing chaos. Nothing too crazy, but enough to send us out. "Hey, Buckethead. Earth to Buckethead." Smirking underneath my helmet. "Take me to your leaders, Earthlings." Making the most 'alien-like' sound as possible.

"Come on boys, we need to beat some down. Stop goofing around." White Tiger ups off the roof and landed on the next while running. Soon IronFist and PowerMan followed behind her. We both took that as an invitation, which we soon joined in the party.

Let me give you the run down, when I passed out. Goblin-Spider was no more, and changed into Spider-Man. Both Peter and I went into a coma, but mine lasted a little bit longer than his. When I finally woke up, Peter was right beside me, who was sleeping sitting up. Which let me tell you, I was amazed on how he did it.

Rest of the team didn't want us doing that again, which I agreed with them. When we asked Peter if he remember anything in the past, he said "I remember bits and pieces. Nothing too much, though I do vaguely remember pain either in or on my ass. Do I even want to know?" We all looked at each other, we knew it will break him. None of us had the heart to tell him, but I whisper it in his ear.

It took a while, but we are all healing. Slowly but we are healing. When we aren't training with the team, Peter and I are using our full power on LMD bots. Separate courses from the other team members.

"Sam."   
"Yes, Peter?"   
"Just so you know, I am proud of you. You pulled the team together, and you helped defeat the sinister six plus me. I am proud of you, as I to the rest of the team. Never ever forget that."

"Don't worry I won't forget that. And I am glad I have you as a leader. Don't take this as I am completely pleased about your stupid stunt!"


End file.
